deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Superman vs The Hulk
Superman A.K.A. Clark Kent: The man of Steel who protects the city of Metropolis especially from Lex Luthor. VS The Hulk A.K.A Bruce Banner: The man who was infected with Gamma Radiation and now whenever he gets angry turns into the Hulk who in on the run from the US Military. WHO IS DEADLIEST!! X-Factors 100 Strength 100 Edge Even: Both off these guys have powerful punches. 99 Intelligence 80 Edge Superman: He can think before acting and is human so he can always think. The Hulk is sorta smart since he can remember even when he is the Hulk who his friends are, 80 Weakness 96 Edge The Hulk: Superman is weak only too Kryptonite. Where The Hulk has no weakness except when he is in his human form. This is hard but I got to give my personal edge to Superman. He is smarter then the Hulk and unless the Hulk has Kryptonite their isn't a lot he can do since Superman can fly and the Hulk can't. The Battle In Metropolis Bruce Banner is walking through the city trying to escape from the Army. "Are you Bruce Banner?" someone asks "Yes I am who's asking" Bruce turns around and sees the Man of Steel himself Superman. "What no superman oh no they sent you didn't they?" "Now Bruce calm down" "No I won't be brought back their I won't" "Bruce!". But it is too late Bruce's heart rate increases and he becomes the Hulk. The Hulk hits Superman sending him flying through 4 buildings and getting him stuck on the 5th. The Hulk jumps towards Superman and tries to hit him but Superman's Super Hearing hears this and punches the Hulk first sending him back through the same 4 buildings back to where he was before. Superman uses his speed and flies toward the Hulk and as Hulk gets up Superman uses his Heat Ray Vision but it doesn't have any effect as the Hulk blocks it. The Hulk grabs Superman's head and pounds him into the ground until Superman uses his strength to make the Hulk release him and then punches the Hulk in the face. The Hulk retreats and Superman follows him but soon he loses sight off him. Superman uses his X-Ray vision to locate the Hulk and flies towards him surprising the Hulk and punches him in the back. The Hulk tries to hit Superman again but Superman dodges it and uses his ice cold breath to freeze the Hulk. But the Hulk tries to break the ice and so Superman has no choice and destroys the Hulk in the ice shattering him into pieces. The Man of Steel flies off to report to the Army about the Hulk. Winner: Superman Battles of 5,000 Superman/The Hulk 2,501-2,499 50.01%-49.99% Power Stats 50.01%-49.99% Expert's Opinion: This is as close as it can be but in the end while both were powerful heroes and both had powerful powers and were hard to defeat. Superman just had more better intelligence so he could think a plan and his weakness was kryptonite and unless the Hulk had some their wasn't a chance and he just had more better powers then The Hulk. My Next Battle will be Master Chief (Halo) vs Maruder 06 (Starship Troopers) Category:Blog posts